


Ноктюрн номер два

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Баки продолжает приходить к Наташе в постель. История повторяется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	Ноктюрн номер два

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Op. 9, No. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739275) by [EliotRosewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotRosewater/pseuds/EliotRosewater). 



> Спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

Баки Барнс появляется в спальне Наташи Романовой на третью ночь после того, как Стив наконец-то возвращает его. Баки щеголяет множеством синяков, несколькими гипсовыми повязками и черными кругами под глазами. Уже поздно, но Наташа не спит. Когда он появляется в дверях, она едва удостаивает его взглядом – просто хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, не отрываясь от книги. Он подходит, тихо, как обычно, и забирается в постель. Ложится на бок спиной к ней.

Спустя три минуты он уже спит.

Спустя семнадцать минут после этого спит и она.

Проснувшись утром, Наташа видит, что он ушел. Она поднимается и делает все то, что всегда делает по утрам. Потом встречается в спортзале с Клинтом. Они устраивают спарринг, как случается каждый раз, когда они в Башне вместе и не наутро после задания. Они оба не сдерживаются, что тоже характерно.

Явного победителя нет. Клинт уходит в другой конец зала (в тир), а она – в пустой павильон с зеркальными стенами. Павильон сразу за спортзалом. Там она растягивается и скручивается, пока все до единого суставы не прекращают хрустеть и щелкать. Тони подготовил запас ее привычных пуантов, но сегодня она босиком.

Когда она возвращается в спортзал, пот течет с нее сильнее, чем на ринге. Клинт как раз вешает на место лук и колчан.

– Позавтракаем? – спрашивает она.

Он кивает:

– Увидимся через пятнадцать минут.

Они принимают душ и надевают такую же одежду, только чистую. Стив и Баки уже в кухне. Стив готовит что-то на плите. Много болтает. Очень оживлен. Баки видит, как они входят, и, поймав взгляд Наташи, качает головой, будто говоря: «Этот парень безнадежен».

– Что он пытается состряпать на этот раз? – интересуется Клинт.

Стив разворачивает к ним и слегка машет кухонной ложкой.

– Привет, с утречком.

– Доброе утро, – вторит Баки и краснеет, когда Наташа усмехается ему.

– Вам того же, – отвечает Клинт.

Они выдвигают высокие стулья и садятся за барную стойку лицом к солдатам.

– Что ты пытаешься приготовить? – спрашивает Клинт.

Стив снова возится с чем-то, стоящим на плите. Баки с сомнением заглядывает ему через плечо. Зрелище напоминает Наташе о моменте, когда куратор пытался показать ей, как использовать какое-то оборудование, обращаться с которым она умела и так. Куратор всё показывал неправильно.

– Что-то вроде разных продуктов для завтрака, запеченных вместе, – поясняет Стив. – И я не _пытаюсь_ готовить. Я просто готовлю.

– А, так ты делаешь запеканку? А мы потом «Предоставьте это Биверу» будем смотреть?

– Никогда не видела, чтобы ты так трудился над завтраком, – замечает Наташа. – Обычно ты обходишься одной кашей из цельного овса.

Указав на Баки локтем, Стив объясняет:

– Он вспомнил, как в детстве эту штуку готовила его мама, но вкус забыл, – голос Стива звучит до смешного гордо, когда он говорит это. – Вот я ему и показываю, как она делается.

Баки бросает взгляд на Наташу и снова качает головой. Наташа прячет улыбку. На что только эти солдаты не готовы пойти друг ради друга.

После завтрака (запеканка недурна, хоть и чуточку пресновата) Наташа исчезает в библиотеке. Стянув с полки книгу наугад, она садится на один из маленьких модульных диванчиков, которые Тони распорядился расставить в библиотеке только потому, что услышал, как она вскользь упомянула о них.

Через час входит Баки. Наташа слышит, как он несколько минут бродит между шкафов, прежде чем отыскать ее укрытие. В левой руке он держит маленькую тонкую книжечку. Усевшись рядом, Баки ее открывает. Наташа возвращается к чтению. Дружный шорох страниц звучит уютно.

Следующие несколько дней проходят так же, как первый. Она встает и тренируется с Клинтом. Танцует. Завтракает с Клинтом. Иногда Стив и Баки тоже на кухне. Иногда нет. Иногда на кухне Брюс и Тони, всю ночь просидевшие в лаборатории. Потом Наташа уходит в библиотеку и вытаскивает книгу наугад. Примерно в то же время появляется Баки, всегда с одной и той же книжечкой, и садится рядом.

Спустя десять дней Наташа опускает книгу и спрашивает:

– Что-то не так?

– Я не могу ее прочитать, – отвечает Баки.

– Почему?

Он пожимает плечами.

– Не понимаешь язык? Или у тебя что-то с глазами?

Баки снова дергает плечами.

– Я вижу слова, но не понимаю их значение.

– А раньше читать мог?

Он кивает.

– Когда был у них. Потом, пока не оказался здесь… не особенно. Уличные указатели в основном.

– Я могу тебе почитать, – предлагает она.

Он протягивает ей книгу.

– Текст на французском, – предупреждает Наташа. – Ты знаешь французский?

И снова он пожимает плечами.

– Ладно. «Маленький принц», автор Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери.

***

Когда Баки заглядывает в комнату Наташи во второй раз, все проходит примерно так же, как в первый. И случается через пятнадцать дней после первого, кстати. И через пять после первого раза, когда она предложила ему почитать. Круги под глазами побледнели, но не исчезли. Его раны перестали болеть, по крайней мере в физическом плане. От гипса остались одни воспоминания. Наташа снова хлопает по кровати, не отрывая взгляда от романтической комедии, которую ДЖАРВИС проектирует на стену. Баки снова сворачивается на боку, но на этот раз лицом к Наташе. На мгновение она бросает взгляд на него. Он тянется левой рукой и тыльной стороной ладони касается ее бедра. И получает за это щелчок по носу.

Через несколько минут он крепко спит.

После фильма засыпает и она.

Среди ночи Наташа просыпается. Баки рядом беспокойно крутится на постели. Она кладет ладонь на его руку.

– Джеймс?

– Не могу удобно устроиться.

– Что-то приснилось?

– Да.

– Идем.

Наташа вылезает из постели и идет в маленькую кухню. Тони сказал, что ее кухня не так хорошо снабжена продуктами, как остальные, потому что, если у нее будет все нужное, они ее вообще не увидят.

Это, разумеется, неправда.

– Можешь присесть, – она указывает на диван в гостиной.

Планировка Наташиной квартиры очень открытая, в отличие от нее самой.

Баки садится.

Спустя несколько минут она вручает ему кружку сбитня. Подозрительно принюхавшись, он пьет.

– Я его уже пробовал раньше, – говорит Баки после нескольких маленьких глотков.

– Хмм, – отзывается Наташа.

– Спасибо.

– Не за что.

Он засыпает на диване, а она возвращается в постель.

Через несколько часов она приходит на кухню и видит, что он все еще спит. Устроившись на кухонном острове, Наташа ест слоеное печенье и читает таблоид. Не проходит и семи минут, как врывается растрепанный красный Стив.

– ДЖАРВИС сказал… – начинает он.

Наташа указывает на диван, и Стив осекается. На его лице облегчение.

– Слава богу, – он усаживается рядом. – Я думал, он ушел.

– Думаешь, он бы захотел? – уточняет она. – Уйти, в смысле.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Не знаю. Сложно сказать. Я знаю, ему нелегко, но со мной он говорить не хочет.

– Думаю, он справляется нормально.

Не хуже, чем справлялась она, когда ее привел Клинт.

– ДЖАРВИС сказал, что у него проблемы с ночным сном. Возможно, что-то не так.

С печеньем во рту Наташа сообщает:

– Он не может читать.

– Что? Естественно, он умеет читать.

Она пожимает плечами.

– Он сказал, что видит слова, но не понимает, что они означают.

– Так он поэтому все время бродит с книгами в руках?

– Может, он решил, что, если смотреть на слова достаточно долго, проблема разрешится сама собой?

Стив выглядит как побитый щенок.

– Ну почему он мне не сказал.

– Наверное, не захотел тебя разочаровывать, – она откусывает еще печенья. – Ему неловко или стыдно.

Стив сверлит взглядом спящего друга, будто иной цели в жизни нет. Некоторое время единственные звуки в комнате исходят от жующей Наташи. Потом она нарушает молчание:

– Ты идешь сегодня на брифинг?

Стив бросает на нее быстрый взгляд, будто успел забыть о ее присутствии. Мотает головой.

– Не-а. Все равно в задании не участвую. Остаюсь с Баком.

– Я в спортзал. Увидимся позже.

– До скорого.

– Пусть спит столько, сколько захочет. Можешь занимать кровать.

– Спасибо.

– Пока.

– Ага.

***

На задание уходит неделя. Четыре дня, если точнее, а еще три они просто валяются на пляже. Дело в том, что операция проходит на юге Мексики, плюс, как сказал Тони, неужели кто-то в самом деле думал, что он _не_ собирается провести пару дней, напиваясь до отключки в Канкуне. Именно Клинт в конце концов загрузил бесчувственное тело Тони в квинджет и отвез всех домой. Наташа бы с удовольствием задержалась еще на денек-другой.

Мексиканская пофигистичность по-прежнему при ней, поэтому она не сердится, когда поднимается на свой этаж и обнаруживает в постели Баки. Наташа просто распаковывает вещи, садится на кровать и смотрит на него.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает она.

– Прячусь от Стива.

– И почему же ты прячешься от Стива?

– Заболел.

Наташа барабанит пальцами по одеялу и с прищуром уточняет:

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы он над тобой кудахтал, или думаешь, он разозлится, что ты не готов к работе?

Баки не смотрит на нее. Наташа вздыхает.

– Ты же знаешь, что он никогда ничего тебе не сделает из-за того, что ты заболел.

Он кивает.

– Ты же не нарочно.

– Еще бы.

– ДЖАРВИС, если Стив спросит, скажи ему, что Баки у меня.

ИИ уверяет, что именно так и сделает.

– Где у тебя болит? – спрашивает она.

– В голове, – Баки сжимает кулак и показывает ей. – Это больно. И живот… Меня все время рвет.

– Давно?

Он пожимает плечами.

– Когда ты в последний раз ел или пил?

Тот же жест в ответ.

– Ты хуже Стива, знаешь?

Господи, это что у него за выражение лица? _Гордое_?

– Сейчас приду, – обещает она.

И в самом деле возвращается. Всего через минуту и четыре секунды. С бутылкой воды и двумя таблетками.

– Что это? – спрашивает он.

– Противорвотное, – когда она предлагает таблетки во второй раз, Баки их берет. – Подожди 15–30 минут и потом начинай медленно пить вот это.

Он принимает из ее рук вторую бутылку. Один из тех питательных коктейлей, которые пьют дети и старики.

Баки Барнс технически старик, поэтому коктейль в тему.

– Это моя комната, и я собираюсь смотреть кино, – говорит Наташа. – Но ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.

Он остается.

ДЖАРВИС ставит другую романтическую комедию. Он собрал для нее целый список. Время от времени Наташа просит показать очередной фильм.

Осилив половину комедии и четверть бутылки, Баки спрашивает:

– Почему ты смотришь так много этих фильмов?

Наташа отвечает, не поворачиваясь:

– Иногда приятно посмотреть что-нибудь легкое.

– Там в конце все у всех всегда хорошо, – замечает он.

– Это тоже приятный момент.

Начинается второй фильм, когда в дверь стучат. Наташа просит ИИ открыть. На пороге нерешительно топчется Стив.

– Бак?

Баки приподнимается на локте. Вид у него усталый.

– Привет, Стив.

– Что смотрите?

Он пожимает плечами.

– Фигню.

Стив пытается улыбнуться.

– Ты все это время был здесь?

Баки кивает:

– Ага.

Наташа хотела бы, чтобы они не перебрасывались репликами буквально у нее над головой.

– Все в порядке?

Баки пожимает плечами. Морщится. И все же признается:

– Я себя не очень хорошо чувствую.

На следующий день Наташа завтракает с Клинтом, когда в кухню заходит Стив. Они оба наблюдают, как он перерывает всю кухню, выбирая самую легкую для желудка еду.

– Сложная ночка? – спрашивает Наташа.

Стив кивает:

– Его без конца рвало.

– Спрашивал у Брюса совета? – интересуется Клинт.

– Нет. ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что у него уже пять дней мигрени. У Баки, в смысле, не у Брюса.

– Лекарства не пьет? – спрашивает Наташа.

Стив мотает головой.

– Чудо, что продержался без рвоты столько, что успел заснуть.

– Ты там справляешься? – вмешивается Клинт. – Мы можем как-то помочь?

– Нет, не стоит. Я уже имел дело с его болезнями. Не такими, но мы справимся.

– Попробуй дать ему противорвотное, – предлагает Наташа. – Он выпил таблетки вчера вечером, и несколько часов все было в порядке. Тони их хранит тоннами на случай похмелья. От мигрени есть лекарства получше, но… – она пожимает плечами.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Стив. – Посмотрим, что он на это скажет.

Спустя два дня, когда Наташа читает «Империю Солнца» в библиотеке, Баки садится рядом с «Маленьким принцем».

– Привет, – здоровается он минуты через четыре.

Она опускает книгу и бросает на него сочувствующий взгляд.

– Привет, – помолчав, Наташа интересуется: – Тебе лучше?

Он кивает:

– Ага. Доктор Беннер сказал, что, пока мой мозг восстанавливается, это может повториться. Он работает над каким-то лекарством на этот случай.

Она тыкает его пальцем ноги в бедро:

– И что ты об этом думаешь?

– При условии что лекарство оставит меня в ясном уме, – он пожимает плечами, – я не против его пить, если оно поможет, – он с улыбкой вскидывает глаза, – и заставит Стива прекратить надо мной трястись.

– О, я уверена, не все так плохо.

На лице Баки широкая, знакомая из прошлого улыбка.

– Думаю, нет. Довольно приятно, когда рядом есть человек, который искренне интересуется, все ли у меня в порядке.

Она поддразнивает:

– Ты в порядке, Джеймс?

Он щиплет ее за палец и отвечает:

– Да, Наталья, в порядке. А ты?

– У меня все хорошо, Джеймс. Спасибо, что спросил.

Проходит еще шесть минут.

Баки нарушает молчание:

– Хорошая? – он указывает на книгу.

– Мне нравится.

– Про что там?

– Про мальчика, который выживает во время войны.

Баки начинает обирать невидимые ниточки с дивана. Наташа садится прямее и откидывается на подушки.

– Что ты на самом деле хочешь спросить?

Он пожимает плечами.

– Просто хочу побыть с тобой, наверное.

Эти слова заставляют ее улыбнуться.

– Хочешь, почитаю «Маленького принца»?

Баки мотает головой.

– Читай и дальше свою книжку, если хочешь. Можно я с тобой посижу?

– Конечно, – позволяет она. – Сиди.

***

Когда Баки в следующий раз приходит в Наташину спальню, приглашения он не ждет – просто входит, как к себе домой, и сразу же забирается в кровать. Они лежат лицом друг к другу, натянув одеяла до подбородка. Баки показывает Наташе язык, Наташа скашивает глаза к переносице. Они засыпают почти одновременно.

– О господи!

Наташу будит не возглас. Она просыпается еще до того, как открылась дверь. Тело всегда наготове и будит ее, когда за дверями спальни слышатся шаги. Поэтому в сторону «О господи!» уже смотрит пистолет.

На пороге стоит изумленный Клинт. За ним – Стив.

– Что это? – спрашивает Клинт.

– Что именно?

– Что Баки делает у тебя в кровати? – шепотом кричит Стив.

Наташа слегка улыбается.

– Спит.

Тут Баки шевелится и щурится на Клинта и Стива одним глазом.

– Привет.

– Привет, чувак, – отзывается Клинт.

– Что случилось?

Клинт и Стив обмениваются взглядами. Наташа, пользуясь возможностью, прячет пистолет.

– Ничего, – отвечает Стив. – Кажется, ничего.

– Вот как. А что вы тут делаете?

– Понятия не имею.

Баки зарывается лицом в подушку, а телом – глубже под одеяла. Все трое за ним наблюдают. Из-под подушек и одеял приглушенно доносится:

– Как будете уходить, дверь закройте, ага?

Клинт и Стив таращат глаза и поднимают брови. Наташа, пожав плечами, по примеру Баки укутывается поудобнее. Она слышит звук закрывающейся двери и быстрый тихий разговор. Когда голоса за дверью стихают, она все еще улыбается. Чмокнув ладонь, она тихонько шлепает Баки по щеке. Кровать дрожит от его негромкого смеха. Он снова приоткрывает один глаз и говорит:

– Кажется, как будто мы тут голые или что-то в этом духе.

– Может быть, когда-нибудь.

– Обещаешь?

– Я никогда никому ничего не обещаю.

Баки в ответ до предела закатывает глаза.

– Помнишь тот раз, когда нас застукал Юрий? – спрашивает она. И не договаривает: «В Красной Комнате».

– Который из? – в его глазах такой же темный блеск.

– Он нас только один раз застукал. Ты, наверное, путаешь с теми случаями, когда мы _почти_ попались.

Баки ухмыляется в подушку.

– Я точно не уверен, но не думаю, что они были рады тому, что узнали.

– Нет, не были, – спустя секунду она дразнит: – По-моему, я твоему папе не нравлюсь.

– Стив не мой папа.

– Он приготовит завтрак после нашей вечеринки с ночевкой?

– Он мне не папа.

– Он перевернет всю Башню вверх дном, если я заболею и попрошу меда?

– Заткнись.

Наташа самодовольно улыбается до ушей. Баки снова возводит глаза к потолку и поворачивается к ней спиной.

– Больше ноги моей тут не будет, – бубнит он.

– Как скажешь.

***

Наташа готовит к работе несколько пар пуантов, когда подходит Стив и просто встает рядом.

– Что тут творится? – спрашивает он.

– Клинт вызвал твоего приятеля на перестрелку. Началось светопреставление, – обыденно отвечает она и колотит носком туфли о бетонный пол. – Эй, – завладев вниманием Стива, она протягивает ему пуант. – Можешь разбить носок? Спасибо.

Стив сжимает его между основаниями ладоней и успешно давит. Затем Наташа отдает ему вторую туфельку.

– Не переживай, – утешает она. – Они стреляют краской.

– Я просто удивился, что у Тони тут всё это есть.

Зрелище в самом деле впечатляет. По залу расставлены тюки сена и всевозможные снаряды для лазания. Наташа гадает, куда убрали все вещи, что здесь обычно находятся. Главное, чтобы не в ее павильон.

– Ты же знаешь, как он любит ставки.

Стив садится на пол рядом и, не дожидаясь просьбы, берет третий пуант. Наташа пока разминает стельки.

– На кого он ставит?

– На Клинта. Сказал, что предпочтет местную команду, учитывая, что Баки еще не ходил с нами ни на одно задание.

Стив склоняет голову на бок.

– А ты на кого?

– А ты? – парирует она.

– Я бы поставил на Баки, – немедленно отзывается он.

– Я за Клинта, – на возмущенный взгляд Стива она поясняет: – Баки не в том состоянии. Я пересмотрю свое мнение, когда ему станет лучше.

Стив смотрит на нее с интересом и заключает:

– Звучит разумно.

Разбив носки, Стив принимается разминать стельки. Наташа протирает носки готовых пуантов теплой влажной тряпочкой.

– Можно спросить у тебя кое-что? – интересуется он.

– Конечно. Но не обещаю, что отвечу.

– Другого я и не ожидал, – он сгибает туфельку. – Между тобой и Баки что-то есть?

Наташа бросает на него неопределенный взгляд.

– А его ты спрашивал?

Стив мрачнеет на глазах.

– Ага. Он спросил, спрашивал ли я у тебя.

Пейнтбольное сражение Клинт выигрывает с перевесом в два попадания. Реванш затребован и назначен на ближайшее будущее. За ужином то и дело звучат подначки. Это здорово. Они все вместе за столом, что случается нечасто. Даже Пеппер и Мария здесь. Мария объявляет, что через два дня для некоторых состоится брифинг по следующей миссии. Ну а пока они едят все вместе, как самая настоящая семья.

Утром, когда Наташа и Клинт спускаются в спортзал, Баки уже здесь. ДЖАРВИС запустил для него симулятор рукопашного боя. Некоторое время они наблюдают за тренировкой. Баки сражается с восемью противниками одновременно, и выведенные из строя тут же возвращаются. Наташа распознает упражнение на боевую выносливость. Она сама работала с такими симуляторами. А в Красной Комнате проделывала подобные упражнения по-настоящему, с другими девочками. В Красной Комнате всем девочкам приказывали нападать на Зимнего Солдата и засекали, сколько времени им понадобится на то, чтобы наконец-то одолеть его.

Клинт и Наташа начинают спарринг. Когда они объявляют боевую ничью, Баки все еще занят симулятором.

– По-моему, он принял твою вчерашнюю победу слишком близко к сердцу, – громко шепчет Наташа Клинту.

– Тогда бы он засел в тире. Эй, ДЖАРВИС, сколько он там уже?

ИИ отвечает:

– Симуляция подключена четыре часа и тридцать одну минуту.

– Господи, – говорит Клинт. – Он себе навредит. ДЖАРВИС, выключай.

Они смотрят, как симуляция тает в воздухе. Баки резко останавливается. Даже издалека видно, как его плечи поднимаются и опускаются в такт загнанному дыханию. Заметив Клинта и Наташу, Баки впивается в них пустым взглядом.

– Привет, чувак, – Клинт рысит к нему. – Прогуляемся, а? Остынем.

Они уходят с ринга, Клинт направляет Баки, положив ладонь ему на спину. Тот все еще натужно дышит. Пот с него течет так, что видно даже с того места, где стоит Наташа. Схватив пару пуантов, она идет в павильон, чтобы тоже заниматься до седьмого пота.

Растяжка, упражнения у станка, тандю, малый батман и все остальное. Размявшись, Наташа становится в центре павильона, где зеркала отражают ее с четырех сторон, и говорит:

– ДЖАРВИС, сыграй что-нибудь, где нужно много работы на пуантах.

Спустя несколько секунд вступает пианино. Звуки наполняют комнату, и Наташа начинает танцевать. Поднимается на носочки, делает шаткие шаги. Музыка нарастает и стихает, словно поднимаются и опускаются тяжелые сонные веки, – и Наташа следует за ней. Музыка позволяет исполнить множество аттитюдов и батманов. Наташа остается в позициях как можно дольше, а потом выпадает из них, усталая, как стихшая музыка. Она наклоняется и изгибается в талии, однако сильные ноги неизменно удерживают ее в нужном положении. Она делает ленивые повороты и быстрые шажки на пуантах. Когда музыка крепнет и нарастает, Наташа вторит ей – порхает по полу, невесомо. Но вот музыка стихает, и руки наливаются тяжестью. Она словно перышко, что опускается к земле лишь затем, чтобы быть вновь подхваченным порывом ветра. Пока… Пока наконец не приходит время отдыха.

Аплодисменты отдаются эхом. Наташа подхватывается с того места, где осела на пол. Около двери сидит Баки.

– Здорово, – хвалит он. – Ты репетировала?

Наташа встает и берет воду, встряхивает сведенные судорогой ступни и лодыжки.

– Нет, просто импровизация.

– Здорово.

– Спасибо, – она ложится рядом с ним и поднимает ноги, опираясь пятками на стену. Говорят, такое положение снимает отек, но Наташе кажется, что это надувательство. – Все нормально?

Баки показывает ей бутылку воды.

– Мне прочитали нотацию и дали попить. Все хорошо. Окажешь мне услугу?

– Смотря какую.

– Не говори Стиву, чем я занимался.

Наташа мотает головой, перекатывая ее по полу.

– Если он спросит, я ему скажу, но не упомяну, что ты занимался этим пять часов.

– Четыре с половиной.

Она тыкает его в бедро мизинцем.

– Не делай так больше.

– Знаю. Бартон меня уже отчитал. Кажется, я увлекся.

– Значит, не работай с симуляцией в одиночестве.

Он корчит недовольную гримасу.

– Мне не нужен надзор.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Наташа сгибает ногу и прижимает колено к груди, потом распрямляет, быстро повторяет движение еще несколько раз. Проделывает то же самое другой ногой. Пьет. Затем снова ложится, подняв ноги на стену.

– Ты и правда здорово танцевала. Особенно для импровизации.

Наташа рассеянно крутит пробку на бутылке.

– Помнишь, как мы танцевали?

Он морщится.

– Я помню, как ты надрала мне задницу и при этом носила балетную пачку.

– Всё так и было.

– Можно я приду на ночь?

– А Стив подписал тебе разрешение?

– Вот ты как. Ну и ладно, я ухожу, – он поднимается и идет к двери.

– Увидимся, – окликает Наташа, прежде чем дверь закрывается.

Завтрак с Клинтом, одинокие посиделки в библиотеке, поход по магазинам с Пеппер и Марией, ужин почти в полном составе, а ночью Баки в ее постели. Неплохо.

Наташе везет: на ближайшую миссию ее не берут. Это первое задание Баки вместе со всеми остальными, поэтому Стив печется о том, чтобы все были в наилучшей форме. Судя по дружным вечерним стонам Тони и Клинта, тренироваться и изучать материалы по миссии под началом Капитана Блада совсем не весело.

– Он обращается со мной, будто я хрустальный, – сообщает Баки в ночь перед заданием, сгибая-разгибая металлические пальцы.

Наташа переплетает свои пальцы с его искусственными, утягивает его руку обратно под одеяло и отвечает, чтобы показать, что слушает:

– Он просто волнуется.

– Ничего со мной не случится.

– Угу.

– Не веришь мне?

– Я не участвую. Мое мнение не имеет значения.

– Для меня имеет.

– Мне кажется, тебе нужно то, что делает Стив.

Баки фыркает. В первый раз Наташа засыпает раньше его. Проснувшись от прикосновения губ ко лбу, она сонно бормочет:

– Удачи.

– Спасибо.

***

Первое задание Баки проходит с таким успехом, что его тут же берут на второе. Кроме него, в миссии участвует только Стив. Наташа долго ругается на Баки, а тот обижается, как малое дитя, и два дня с ней не разговаривает. На третий день они мирятся, и Наташа танцует для него всё, что он попросит: Баки по-прежнему приходит по утрам в павильон посмотреть на балетные упражнения. Потом они вместе идут в библиотеку. Впервые они приходят туда одновременно, а не встречаются случайно уже там. Она читает вслух «Марли и я», и они оба совершенно точно не плачут.

Вечером после второго задания они лежат в постели и смотрят кино, снятое по книге. Приятно в пух и прах раскритиковать кастинг сквозь несуществующие слезы. Наташа вынуждена попросить ДЖАРВИСа поставить очередную романтическую комедию, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. Баки засыпает еще до начала фильма. Она кладет подбородок ему на плечо, надеясь, что у него занемеет рука. И засыпает, не досмотрев комедию.

Утром Наташа просыпается первой, гладит Баки по волосам и уходит тренироваться с Клинтом. Потом они расходятся на стрельбу и танцы. Снова собираются вместе, чтобы съесть полный английский завтрак с Брюсом. Просидев несколько часов в библиотеке, Наташа берет «К востоку от рая», поднимается на крышу (которая на самом деле не крыша) и ложится около бассейна. В бассейне – в чем-то, напоминающем детский надувной бассейн, – плавает Тони. Кажется, он устроился очень уютно.

– Да ладно, – замечает Клинт спустя сорок пять минут. – Вы, ребята, тоже здесь?

Наташа подносит указательный палец к губам.

– Он, наверное, спит.

– Я не сплю, – неубедительно возражает Тони.

– Не обращай на меня внимания, – с этими словами Клинт прыгает в бассейн.

Он ныряет и долго не появляется. Потом выныривает, но лишь на секунду, после чего делает глубокий вдох и опускается на дно. Наташа уже такое видела. Пребывание под водой его успокаивает. А у Наташи ассоциируется с лежанием под завалами.

Минут через тридцать раздается короткий всплеск: Клинт перевернул плавсредство Тони, и тот шлепнулся в воду. Спасая книгу, Наташа откатывается подальше от края. С другой стороны, даже если книга намокнет, невелика трагедия: она все равно довольно скучная.

– Нат, залезай, – зовет Клинт.

Она раздумывает от силы секунду, потом встает и прыгает в бассейн.

– Как такой маленький юркий человечек может сделать такой большой «плюх»? – спрашивает Тони, когда она выныривает.

– Физика, наверное.

– Будем играть, – Клинт демонстрирует пустой бокал, наверняка спасенный с потерпевшего кораблекрушение плота Тони.

Клинт объясняет правила игры, прозванной «Горячая картошка». Они играют в нее чересчур долго. Тони выбывает через несколько минут, а Клинт и Наташа играют еще почти сорок минут. От второго раунда все отказываются. Наташа воспринимает это как комплимент.

На следующий день все, кроме Брюса, играют в пейнтбол. Игра длится почти пять часов. Дух соревнования силен, каждые несколько минут заключаются союзы и происходят предательства. Мария присваивает титул Клинта. Затем они делятся на команды – Клинт и Мария капитаны – и играют в «Захват флага». Клинт первым делом выбирает себе в команду Наташу. Тони в команде Марии. Его выбирают последним, и он долго ноет по этому поводу.

Само собой разумеется, побеждает команда Клинта.

Тони настаивает на игре до двух побед. Команда Клинта выигрывает два раза подряд. Ужин сегодня не совместный.

Стив и Баки возвращаются через пять дней. Все по ним скучают, но никто не признается. Однако в честь их возвращения устраивают небольшую вечеринку. Оба смущаются донельзя. Тони уступает контроль над музыкой Клинту, и тот просит ДЖАРВИСа играть хиты тридцатых годов.

Баки подбирается к Наташе и трогает ее туфлю ботинком.

– Привет.

– Как прошло? – спрашивает она.

– Нормально.

– Это хорошо.

Он кивает. Потом протягивает металлическую руку и предлагает:

– Потанцуем?

Наташа прыскает от смеха, но умудряется кивнуть. На них смотрят, но их это не волнует.

***

– Эй, Нат, окажешь услугу?

Наташа отрывается от помешивания мясного бульона. Это Стив.

– Ты знаешь, что я отвечаю на просьбы об услугах.

– Мне сегодня нужно в Министерство обороны.

– Знаю, – Наташа возвращается к кастрюльке.

Стив мог бы и не просить о том, о чем он собирается попросить. Мог бы и сам догадаться.

– Вчера вечером у Бака снова началась мигрень. Брюс полагает, что рассчитал дозу лекарства, но ты бы не могла за ним присмотреть? К ночи я вернусь.

Отвернувшись от плиты, она спрашивает:

– Ты улыбаешься?

Стив выглядит виноватым.

– Я знаю, что ему несладко, но… это означает, что его мозг восстанавливается.

– Ты можешь попросить ДЖАРВИСА отправлять отчеты, – говорит она, глядя в кастрюльку.

– Знаю, – отвечает Стив. – Я просто хотел дать тебе предлог побыть с ним.

Улыбнувшись, Наташа бросает на него взгляд искоса.

– Мне предлог не нужен.

Он возвращает ей такую же несносную улыбку.

– Я в курсе.

Страдающий от головной боли Баки ведет себя, как щенок. Он просто хочет лежать, пристроив голову у Наташи на коленях, пока она гладит его по волосам. Возможно, это лекарство делает его таким усталым и ласковым (вроде бы), но Наташа напоминает себе, что нужно отправить Брюсу подарочную корзину с его любимыми странными чаями. Она то и дело фотографирует Баки и весь день отправляет снимки Стиву. Около полудня тот перестает отвечать. Но она все равно шлет их. Стив то ли на совещании, то ли ревнует, и Наташа, кажется, знает, какое предположение верное.

Стив возвращается около полуночи. Как только открывается лифт, он зовет:

– Бак?

– Здесь, – откликается Баки.

Будто материализовавшись в комнате, Стив изучает открывшуюся перед ним картину. Баки лежит, вытянувшись на диване и положив голову Наташе на колени. Они смотрят «Могучих утят».

– Тебе все еще нехорошо? – спрашивает Стив.

Баки с ворчанием указывает на задвинутое под журнальный столик ведро.

– Еще таблетку?

Баки поворачивается к Стиву со сконфуженным выражением на лице.

– Половинку?

– Конечно, – через несколько секунд Стив возвращается с половиной таблетки и стаканом воды. – Сядь.

Коленям холодно без Баки. Стив вручает ему таблетку, и Баки бросает ее в рот, а потом принимает из его рук стакан и запивает.

– Спасибо, – Баки возвращает стакан.

– Еще что-нибудь нужно?

Баки мотает головой. Стив уходит, но спустя некоторое время возвращается в домашней одежде и садится на свободный конец дивана.

– Что смотрим?

– «Могучих утят», – невнятно отвечает Баки.

Таблетки Брюса действуют быстро.

К концу фильма Баки тяжело наваливается на плечо Стива. Стив выглядит чрезвычайно довольным. Наташа их фотографирует, и фото получаются просто отличные.

***

По примеру Тони Наташа и Баки используют детский надувной бассейн в качестве плота в большом бассейне на крыше. Этим летом дни ужасающе жаркие, да и ночью ненамного легче. Наташа лежит на боку, Баки обнимает ее прохладной металлической рукой. Пальцем этой же руки он невесомо проводит по ее позвонкам, одному за другим. Кожа покрывается мурашками.

– Перед тем как уйти на войну, я попросил одну девушку дождаться меня, – говорит он.

– Да?

– Да.

Наташа тыкает его пальцем в грудь.

– Как ее звали?

– Не помню. Конни, или Бонни, или что-то вроде того.

– Сразу видно, что она для тебя много значила, – ехидничает Наташа.

– Заткнись, – со смехом отвечает Баки, и улыбка остается на его лице, не уходит. – Думаешь, она так и сделала? Думаешь, она ждала меня?

– Нет.

В ответ раздается сердитое ворчание.

– Я бы не стала, – добавляет Наташа.

– Какая молодец.

– Предвкушаешь одиночную миссию?

Баки пожимает плечами, не поднимая головы.

– Фьюри сказал, если ты докажешь, что способен справиться сам, мы сможем ходить на задания вместе.

– Тогда я предвкушаю одиночную миссию.

Наташа, склонившись, касается губами его ключицы.

– Я тоже.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Название фика – отсылка к самому известному ноктюрну (пьесе лирического характера) Фредерика Шопена. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1 «Предоставьте это Биверу» – популярный черно-белый американский ситком, который транслировался в 1957–1963 гг. Главные герои представляют собой идеализированную семью из пригорода середины XX века.  
> 2 «Империя Солнца» – роман 1984 года английского писателя Дж. Дж. Балларда.  
> 3 Тандю – в балете отведение и приведение вытянутой ноги, не отрывая носка от пола.  
> 4 Батман – в балете отведение, приведение или сгибание рабочей ноги в положении стоя на опорной. Малый батман выполняется нижней частью рабочей ноги от колена.  
> 5 Аттитюд – балетная поза, при которой нога поднята назад, а колено согнуто.  
> 6 Капитан Блад – Питер Блад, вымышленный пират, главный герой серии книг Рафаэля Сабатини. Благородный разбойник, имевший много преданных друзей.  
> 6 «Марли и я» – полное название книги «Марли и я. Удивительная история о любви и о жизни с самой ужасной в мире собакой», автор Джон Грогэн. В ней повествуется о том, как только что вступившая в брак пара в сложный период жизни берет в семью лабрадора Марли.  
> 7 «Захват флага» – режим игры в пейнтбол; задача – захватить флаг на базе соперника и принести его на свою базу.  
> 8 «Могучие утята» – комедия Disney 1992 года, в которой адвокат вынужденно становится тренером детской хоккейной команды.


End file.
